RAW (Episode 48) - Results (WWE2K18)
---- AJ Styles def. Jason Jordan hitting the lionsault on Jason Jordan on RAW, Episode 3'']] Long Beach, CA - It was a night of returns and statements, a "Phenomenal" Superstar returned from his week long hiatus while a Irish Lass-Kicker revealed her motives For the first time since coming up short in the Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match 2 weeks ago by being the first eliminated, AJ Styles took the week off to "rebuild" himself and he did just that when he went up against the challenge of Jason Jordan. Showing that he is indeed hard to imitate, "The Face that Runs the Place" took the fight to the former tag team champion eventually putting an end to the contest with a Pele Kick and a Styles Clash flooring Jason Jordan with the Styles Clash on RAW, Episode 3'']] But the night was far from over for the former World Heavyweight Champion when Styles was met by an unsuspecting assault at the hands of Big Cass. The stud from New York has been focused on taking out top talent - Chris Jericho hasn't been seen since he was injured 2 weeks ago - and the returning Styles was no exception. A sit-out piledriver and big boot later and Cass has made his presence know delivering a big boot to AJ Styles on RAW, Episode 3'']] RAW General Manager, Shawn Michaels wasted little time to inform Cass that he has made a match between the monstrous man and The Phenomenal One at the RAW Exclusive event - Backlash - and the WWE Hall of Famer went a little further and said he might consider raising the stakes a little bit further. "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher def. The Brian Kendrick hitting The Brian Kendrick with a massive headbutt en-route to a victory on RAW, Episode 3'' ]] With his pending WWE Cruiserweight Championship Match at Backlash fast approaching - "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher was intent on releasing some anger on the former Cruiserweight Champion, The Brian Kendrick. The match was fast pace and it was a few close calls, including the Captain's Hook, that saw the No.1 Contender nearly suffer a loss, but it was multiple headbutts that scored the "Gentleman" the victory over "The Man with a Plan" locking Jack Gallagher in the Ring of Saturn on RAW, Episode 3'']] But his night was far from over when WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville interrupted the celebration, thanking Gallagher for waking him up before "The King of the Cruiserweights" quickly revealed that the footage was pre-recorded and he jumped his Backlash opponent from behind and took him out with two Red Arrows and finally locked him in the Ring of Saturn, sending the message that it will be hard to take the Cruiserweight Title from the King Becky Lynch challenged Sasha Banks 's promo'']] Big Cass def. Kofi Kingston floors Kofi Kingston with a sit-out piledriver on RAW, Episode 3'']] Big Cass' night was far from over when he competed one-on-one with one half of what's left of the former faction, The New Day, in Kofi Kingston. The little amount of offense that the former tag team champion wasn't enough to tame The Big New Yorker, even Xavier Woods tried to interfere and was removed swiftly for his troubles Two sit-out piledriver/big boot combos later and Big Cass is victorious yet again on RAW. hits the Phenomenal Forearm on Big Cass]] Not to upstaged, AJ Styles sought payback in the form a Phenomenal Forearm that not only floored the big man but left him stunned just 13 nights before the two clash in Atlanta for Backlash. leaves Big Cass stunned on RAW, Episode 3]] RAW Women's Champion Sasha Banks responds to Becky Lynch , responds to Becky Lynch's Backlash Challenge'']] Zack Ryder def. Fandango taking the fight to Fandango before the bell rings on RAW, Episode 3'']] What a chaotic few weeks it has been between the Hype Bros' Zack Ryder and Breezango's Fandango as the two impressive athletes fought each other once again on RAW. "Long Island Iced Z" wasted little time to bring the fight to the "Dancing Superstar". The match was similar to the last one, it was back and forth but the victor was different as the former Intercontinental Champion hit a Rough Rider to score the victory. Just a few moments later, a Tag Team match between the two teams was announced for the Backlash kick-off with the winners being crowned the next challengers for the RAW Tag Team Titles. RAW Tag Team Champion Jey Uso def. Scott Dawson , entering the arena on RAW, Episode 3'']] Speaking of the RAW Tag Team Titles, Jimmy and Jey Uso have been imbued in a rivalry over the silver and red titles between the ever growing popular tandem that is The Revival But this week it was Scott Dawson who went into it alone, asking his partner, Dash Wilder to remain backstage despite the champions not doing the same thing. Jey Uso broke out the submission offense similar to one half of the "#TopGuys" and forced Dawson to submit. Down Since Day One-ish? The Usos proved that they are the best. Samoa Joe def. Bo Dallas locked in the Coquina Clutch on Bo Dallas]] Chopping at the bit to knock off The Miz and win his first Intercontinental Title, Samoa Joe was thirsty for destruction but he couldn't get his hands on the A-Lister this week due to the champion being away on personal business. But "The Destroyer" got some sort of reprieve in the form of one half of The Entourage, Bo Dallas - and despite a quick attempt at a distraction by Curtis Axel, Joe was still able to quickly put away Dallas with a Coquina Clutch to earn the victory Joe is coming for The Miz's Intercontinental Title and he has destruction on his mind Shinsuke Nakamura def. Dean Ambrose hits the Kinshasa on Dean Ambrose on RAW, Episode 3]] It was a night of firsts as Shinsuke Nakamura battled Dean Ambrose for the first time ever on RAW and it was a "bloody and brutal" encounter which saw a different side of the "King of Strongstyle" opening up "The Lunatic" and repeatedly targeting his head. After 3 Kinshasas, "The Artist" finally put away the former member of The Shield. But Nakamura's patience was tested even further when WWE Champion, Brock Lesnar, interrupted on the big screen, sending a message via Satellite, disparaging his Backlash opponent to the point that Nakamura snapped and brutally attacked Ambrose even further celebrates on RAW, Episode 3'']] Is it safe to say that Nakamura is focused heading into Backlash? ---- Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:RAW Season Eight